


Love and a Red Pyramid

by Alussia_Writes200



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU/Crossover, God Bruce, God Clint, God Tony, Goddess Natasha, Jealous Steve, M/M, Magician Steve, Protective Steve, magician bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alussia_Writes200/pseuds/Alussia_Writes200
Summary: Steve and Bucky have to convince the homes to work together with the gods and defeat the god of chaos with their allies. And they have to learn the paths of the gods to do so.New allies and enemies.And Steve finds a lover.Or: a crossover in the book The Red Pyramid with some changes.(On Hold)





	1. The beginning

Steve motiened for Bucky to follow. They quietly headed into the museum, following the SHIELD agent that was up to no good. 

Steve quickly went through the hallways to keep up with the guy and stopped when the agent stood in front of the Rosetta Stone. Bucky looked and did a 'screwed' hand motion. 

The agent started chanting some words and the artifact glowed green. Steve panicked, "Agent, stop what you're doing!"

Bucky facepalmed as the agent turned around the green light filled the whole room making an explosion. Steve felt his amulet heat up and shift into a different shape that wasn't a ruby. 

Steve was on the floor as he heard an evil laugh. 

"Thank you for realesing me, agent."

Steve heard a shout and a portal? He started feeling himself blacking out. 

\------------------------

Bucky woke up by somebody shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Fury. 

"Never thought I'd be glad to know you're alive." Fury said while shaking Steve's shoulder. 

"Gee. Glad to know you care." Bucky looked around. The museum was on fire, some pillars had collapsed but surprisingly not the whole building. 

A groan was heard from his partner as he woke up. Steve than sat up rubbing his head. 

"Come on boys, you have a new mission." Fury said as he headed out of the burning museum. Bucky stood up and helped Steve before following Fury. 

Once outside, he couldn't help but wonder what their mission will be. Fury turned around to look at the boys, "Whoever the agent released is up to no good. The god is looking for more artifacts where other gods are. That god is trying to make the gods work against the nomes. You two have to make sure that doesn't happen." Fury tossed them some relics. 

"You can maintain some gods with these relics. Once you maintained a god, come inmidietly." Fury started walking away then stopped, "By the way, your rubys will need a bit of observing." Fury then disappeared. 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other then they ranned away from the museum. 

\------------------------------

Steve turned a corner and saw a women and a man talking. The women had short red hair. She had a belt with guns and knifes. The women had her arms crossed as she talked to the man. The man had dirty blond hair. He also had a quiver filled with arrows and a bow in his possession. 

Something about their aura seemed... Different. 

Steve tried to listen to their conversation from his spot, but it only seemed like they were far. These two must be gods, Steve thought. 

The woman and man nodded and ranned the opposite direction where Steve was. Steve quietly followed and hoped Bucky was following. 

After a lot of turns, the pair stopped and Steve quietly hid in a corner. Seconds later two other guys came. One of them had long blond hair and had a hammer. The other looked brunette from Steve's position. 

"Where is he?" The women asked looking at the guys. 

"I thought he was in the same artifact as you." The brunette asked. 

The guy besides the female shakes his head, "He wasn't with us."

"Do you think our friend would still be roaming around?" The blond asked. 

"It's possible." The red head replied, "Let's try searching for him, and quick."

All of them nodded and ranned. 

"You heard that right?" Steve turned around and saw Bucky. 

"Yeah, I heard."

\--------------------------

Bucky and Steve ranned through the city to find 'he'. The were just curious and wanted to see 'he'. Steve stopped when a snake came into view. 

The snake was larger than a normal snake and was red. The snake hissed and launched itself into someone? Bucky went to the spot where the snake was and peeked around the corner. 

The snake was fighting somebody in red am or with golden stripes. The person's face wasn't visible due to the helmet. The person had a big glowing red sword with a golden stripe in the middle. 

This person didn't seemed to have a problem slashing the snake. Minutes later, the snake vaporized after the person slashed it. 

Bucky realized something, this person could be 'he' that the other people were talking about. 

'He' would be used as bait.


	2. Catching a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a Pokemon

Bucky gripped the small rectangular relic in his hand. If he did this correct, he will capture the God that is just around the corner. 

He hopes he doesn't think much of relating this to Pokemon. Can't blame him. It just seemed like that. 

Turn the corner, hold the relic and stay calm. Simple enough to contain a God. Just concentrate. 

Bucky turned the corner and held the relic. The God slowly lowered his sword. 

"Are you not going to struggle? You know, to not be contained?" Bucky asked, surely now Steve will lecture him about asking a God a stupid question. 

"There's no point to." The God responded before there was a blinding reddish light. 

Once Bucky could see he noticed that the relic now glowed a light red color. 

Steve walked towards him with a 'really' look. Bucky looked at his friend, "I'm sorry, bit I just had to ask him. Fury said most gods-"

"Most. Not all." Steve interrupted. "Now let's head to base."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took this long for an update. I'll try to write a bit more often. Sory if this was short. 
> 
> But should I start writing in 1sy person?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this?


End file.
